


Forth Beam short stories

by Neysh



Category: 2Moons, 2moons2, BL - Fandom, Forthbeam, TAETEE, Yaoi - Fandom, paveldome - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neysh/pseuds/Neysh
Summary: a collection of Forth Beam short stories. They get longer along the way. The theme varies in each story from fluff to angst.
Relationships: Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum/Beam Baramee Vongviphan, Pavel Naret Promphaopun/Dome Woranart Ratthanaphast, Tee Thanapon Jarujitranon/Tae Darvid Kreepolrerk, forth Jaturapoom Beam Baramee
Kudos: 7





	1. sick

Beam's P.O.V.

I was sitting in class waiting for the professor to get here. Today I wasn't feeling good. I think I'm getting sick but we have a quiz so I couldn't stay home. I was revising my notes for the last time when Kit and Pha arrived.

"Hey Beam, are you ready for the quiz?" Asked Pha

"Yeah, I was up until late last night studying. I think I'm prepared."

"Good" he said focusing his attention on the phone when it rang. His boyfriend was probably texting him. Same with Kit he was engrossed in his phone before sitting next to me.

"Ai Asshole you didn't even say hello to me. Now that you two have boyfriends you forget about me." I said then smacked Kit's head.

"You could have a boyfriend too but you are too afraid to make a move on Forth." he said while smirking at me.

"I don't like Forth, if I did I would've made a move by now!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Yeah right, you can fool anybody but me. I've seen the way you look at him. But if it's true then you won't mind me calling him and ask him to go drinking with you and get some girls right?" said Kit taking my phone quickly.

I wasn't about to back down. There's no way he will seriously do it. "Go ahead I don't mind," I didn't even try to take the phone from his hand. Then I saw him tap the password and started to scroll. He went to my contacts and found Forth's number. When he was about to press the button I snatched the phone from him and locked it. Kit raised his eyebrow and gave me a knowing look.

"I'm just not in the mood to get some girls today." I said not looking at Kit in the eyes.

"Yeah it's been a while since you're not in the mood. Don't even think that I didn't realize you stopped playing when we started hanging out with Forth's gang."

"It's true even I noticed it and I'm usually clueless." said Pha finally joining the conversation.

"You think he has noticed it? I think I should stop hanging out when we have plans with them."

"He doesn't know you like we do so he probably hasn't noticed. But why don't you make a move Beam? He swings both ways so you have a chance." said Kit and Pha nodded.

"It's just with girls they just throw themselves at me so I don't know how to flirt. Plus I've never had feelings for anyone like this and it scares me so much that he won't feel the same way. I don't want to be heartbroken." I replied honestly.

They were both looking at me with concern. I'm usually a player with no feelings so this side of me must be surprising to them.

"You don't have to worry about me guys. I'm sure these feelings will go away soon. I'm Beam Baramee after all I don't do relationships. It's just a crush nothing serious anyway." They both nodded unsure of what to say. Kit was about to say something else but the professor arrived.

After two hours we were done with the quiz and walking to the food court.

"Beam are you alright? You don't look too good." said Kit

"I've been feeling a bit sick all day." I said sitting down in a table at the food court.

"I'll go buy you some medicine in the nearby convenience store. Pha stay with him ok." said Kit while walking away and Pha sat down in front of me. I rest my head on the table. Suddenly Pha's phone started ringing and he answered.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OK? I WILL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN." Pha screamed into the phone startling me.

"What happened?" I asked when he hung up.

"Wayo fell down, I think he broke his leg. Ming will take him to the hospital. Don't worry I will wait till Kit gets back before going."

"What? No! You should go. He's your boyfriend, he should be your top priority. I'm fine, Kit is gonna be here soon." I urged him to go.

"You sure?" He asked and I saw he was battling himself over going or staying with me.

"Pha go now! I'll call Kit and tell him to hurry." I said getting out my phone.

"Ok, call me if anything happens and I'll come back in a second." he said standing up.

"Yeah yeah now hurry your wife needs you." I said ushering him to go.

When he left I rested my head on the table again. I was feeling kind of dizzy. I unlocked my phone and called Kit.

"Hello" hmm Kit's voice sounded different more manlier I think I must be hallucinating.

"Ai Kit, Pha had to leave to take care of Wayo. Please hurry up I'm feeling dizzy."

"Beam? Where are you?"

"In our table on the food court Kitty. Where you left me 10 minutes ago. I don't have the strength to move anymore I told you I'm really dizzy. Please come soon."

"Ok, I'm on my way." He said and hung up the phone.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the table. I should have stayed home today. I was almost asleep when I felt someone seat beside me.

"Beam, are you ok?" Said a deep husky voice. Wait I recognize that voice anywhere. Could it be him? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Forth looking at me concerned. I wanted to hug him so I put my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. Hmm this is comfortable I thought.

"Forth, I'm sick." I said snuggling his shoulder. He started running his fingers through my hair.

"I'll take care of you, let's just wait for Kit to get back with the medicine ok?"

"Ok." I mumbled sleepily and closed my eyes. I felt Forth put his arms around my waist. I felt safe here so I drifted off to sleep.

Forth's P.O.V.

I was so worried when Beam called me and said that he was alone and sick. I quickly got up without finishing my food and asked Lam if I could borrow his car. They ended leaving with me and I drove to the medical faculty as fast as I could. When I got there Beam was resting his head on the table. I quickly went and sat down next to him. Suddenly he hugged me and leaned his head on my shoulder saying "Forth, I'm sick." I started brushing his hair with my fingers and pulled him closer. He turns into a big baby when he's sick, so adorable.

"I'll take care of you, let's just wait for Kit to get back with the medicine ok?" I responded and he said "Ok." then drifted off to sleep.

I looked at Lam and Park that were sitting across from me. "If I see that jerk Phana he better run for his life. How dare he leave a sick Beam alone!?" At that moment Kit arrived with the medicine.

"Pha left?! I don't understand he sat down with Beam when I went to buy the medicine. Also why are you three here?" He said looking at us with an eyebrow raised.

"He called me thinking it was you and I got worried"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Alright, well I'm here now. Do you mind helping me getting him to the car?"

I picked Beam up bridal style and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Not what I had in mind but it will do" said Kit letting out a laugh.

Park and Lam just chuckled seeing such a big man like Beam getting carried by Forth. They quickly reached the car and Kit opened the back door so Forth could put Beam in.

"Can I come with you? I want to make sure he's ok" I hesitated but still asked.

"Sure, you can carry him to his dorm too. You're making my life easier" said Kit getting into the car. I got up in the backseat and put Beam's head to rest in my lap. I was running my fingers through his hair and looking at him when Kit spoke up.

"You like him don't you?" He was looking at me through the mirror.

"What if I do?" I said and looked at him with a serious face.

"Don't get defensive I don't have a problem with you liking him. I want Beam to be happy and you seem like someone who will be able to take care of him." Kit quickly answered and I sighed looking at the sleeping man in me lap.

"I was actually trying to get over him. I've liked him for a long time now. That's why I haven't hung out at the bar with you guys for a while. I though I was succeeding but then he called me and I didn't even think twice before picking up. When he told me he was alone and sick I felt like my world was crumbling around and all I could think was that I should've been there for him. But I just don't know what to do, he isn't gay and if he was I doubt he'll want someone like me and I'm sorry I'm rambling I haven't talked about this with anyone" I said avoiding looking at Kit and focusing on the beautiful man sleeping on my lap who moved around a bit getting into a more comfortable position without waking up.

"This isn't the Forth I know! You always go after what you want! Even Ming has more balls than you. He kept on courting me no matter how much I pushed him away. Even Park who's always by Lam side and even though he doesn't need a anyone by his side hasn't give up." Kit replied exasperated and I thought about it for a second.

"You're right, it isn't like me to give up without even trying. I think I'm gonna court him. I care too much about him anyway I won't be able to forget him. Besides what if he somehow feels the same, I could be wasting my happiness just because I'm afraid. Thanks Kit! I never thought I would be receiving advice from you." I said smiling at him.

"I never thought I would be the first person to know that you love Beam either but you're welcome and good luck. He may seem tough but he's a bit softy and most importantly even though it could be hard Beam surely it's worth it."

"I know he is!" I said looking at him dearly.

We reached the dorm and again I carried him bridal style towards his room. He's a deep sleeper apparently. When we reached his dorm Kit opened the door. I put him on his bed and took his shoes off.

"I'm guessing you want to stay and take care of him right?"

I nodded. "I want to make sure he's alright"

"Ok, then I'll be next door in my dorm. Make him take the medicine and make sure his fever doesn't get worse. Call me if you need me."

"Ok" I replied and he nodded then left the place. I took the medicine and some water and walked towards the bed.

"Beam, wake up!" I said while gently pulling him into a sitting position.

"Forth?" He said opening his eyes and looking at me confused.

"Yeah it's me, come on take your medicine." I said handing the pills to him which he quickly took.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting on the bed then looking at me.

"You called me instead of Kit and I was worried. I helped Kit bring you here and now I'm taking care of you."

"Sorry to bother you and thanks for taking care of me." he said and started to get out of bed.

"You should rest, you're not feeling well" I said worried for him.

"I'm just going to the bathroom I want to change into more comfortable clothes. You can leave if you want I'm just going to sleep." he said getting some clothes.

"I'll stay here to take care of you. Kit already told me when to give you the medicine and told me to check if your fever gets worse." I'll replied not wanting to leave.

"Suit yourself" he said walking to the bathroom and closing the door. I got up to put the glass of water in the kitchen. Soon Beam came out of the bathroom walking slowly. I quickly went to help him.

"Still feeling dizzy?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little bit."

I walked him to the bed and helped him get under the covers. I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him.

"Can you stay with me here? I don't like to be alone when I'm sick." He said looking at me with his best puppy dog eyes. Like I would refuse him I though but instead I just nodded and got in the bed next to him. 

Beam's P.O.V.

Forth's taking care of me! That makes me so happy. He's so concerned that's so cute. I had to go into the bathroom to stop myself from jumping at him. I escaped to the bathroom and gave him an opportunity to leave but he decided to stay. Could this mean he likes me too? I decided to just go with the flow so I changed quickly and left the bathroom. He helped me get into my bed since I was still a bit dizzy. I was afraid he was going to go so I said the first thing that came to mind. He actually listened and climbed into bed with me. I decided to enjoy this moment to the fullest. Besides I'm sick so that could be my excuse. I got closer to him and he just stared at me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder.

"You're warm, so comfortable" I said, before drifting off to sleep I felt him wrap his arms around me too and pulled me close. I wish we could always stay like this. With that in mind I drifted off to sleep again. I woke up a few hours later and Forth was still hugging me. I look at him sleeping. I wish I could wake up like this everyday. I stayed like that just enjoying the moment for a while until his alarm went off. He quickly got up and reached for his phone with one hand to turn it off.

"Sorry for waking you up, but it's time to have dinner so you can take your medicine again. Let me check your fever." he said raising his hand to touch my forehead. "You're still warm but it's not that bad, I think with some medicine you'll be ok tomorrow."

"Since when are you the doctor" I said jokingly.

"I can be anything you need." he said staring at me in the eyes. We were really close since I was still cuddling him. Suddenly he looked at my lips and we both started to lean slowly when Kit walked in.

"Hey For.... Shit I ruined the moment. Just wanted to drop off some dinner for you two. Continue your business I won't interrupt again." said Kit putting the bag on the kitchen then walking out. I burst into laughter and Forth did the same.

"Let's go eat." I said getting up from the bed. Forth followed me and we sat down to eat at the table. We were both silent during the whole meal. When we were done Forth gave me the medicine again. I sat down on the bed thinking if I should talk to him about our almost kiss or if I should pretend it never happened when he started talking.

"I should leave, goodnight Beam." he said starting to gather his stuff.

My heart couldn't take it anymore. I was fine loving him from afar but today he gave me so much hope. Why did he have to come? Why did he take care of me and seemed so worried? Why did he almost kiss me? This couldn't end like this.

"So that's it?" I said looking at him sadly.

He stopped and looked back.

"What else do you need?" He said looking at me concerned.

"Nothing! But I'll tell you one thing! Once you open that door and leave I'll make sure we never cross paths again." I was done pretending there was nothing between us.

"Beam, what do you mean?" He said stepping back from the door.

"See what you're doing! You are playing with me! You can't just give me hope then smash it in a couple of seconds that's just cruel." I said and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He went up to me quickly and wiped the tears that started to fall from my eyes. I pushed him away and he looked so sad.

"Just leave Forth! What are you still doing here?" I questioned him mad.

"Beam, I don't understand what it's happening. Just tell me what did I do wrong so I can fix it." He said looking at me desperately.

"You gave me hope! Tell me Forth why are you treating me like you like me huh? You could've called Kit instead of coming to me! You should have left after that, not come and take care of me! You shouldn't have cuddle me to sleep! You almost kissed me for fucks sake and now you just want to leave. You can't just do that to a person! I was fine when I was sure you didn't like me back but after today I was thinking hey maybe you should confess to him! Maybe you have an opportunity. But looks like I was wrong, just go please." I said not looking at him.

"Beam, listen to me." he said coming closer and hugging me. I started to sob in his arms. I felt so vulnerable right now. He waited for me to calm down a bit.

"I love you." he whispered.

I pushed him again and look him in the eyes. "Don't joke like that with me Forth."

"It's the truth, I was just scared you were gonna be mad about our almost kiss. That's why I wanted to leave. I've loved you for a long time but I didn't act because I thought you were straight." He said and he looked sincere.

"Forth you jerk! You made me suffer for a long time and it turns out you love me! We have lost so much time..." my rant was cut off by Forth kissing me. I melted into the kiss.

"What's important it's that we confessed our feelings. So Beam will you be mine?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course!" I said grabbing his collar and kissing him again.

"You're gonna get me sick." he said after we pulled back.

"You chose the wrong time to make me confess my feelings for you." I said giving him a peck on his lips again. He just laughed.

"Before I forget, I know I said I like you before but it was wrong. I don't like you, I love you"

"I love you too, Beam"

-the end


	2. drunk (part 1)

Beam's P.O.V.

I woke up and the first thing I felt was pain on my hips and a headache. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room. I stirred up in bed and felt a lump beside me. Where the fuck was I last night? I thought. I sat up trying to remember what happened. I was at Lam's house drinking... that's the only thing I remember. I look down and notice I was naked. Suddenly I remember the pain in my hips again. Shit did someone fuck me? How could I let this happen? I got up and started picking my clothes and slowly putting them on. I found my phone in my pants and noticed I still had and hour and a half to get to class. Before I left I looked at the person on the bed. But the only thing I could see was a head with black hair. I sighed well what's done it's done there's no point in knowing who it was because it's never gonna happen again. With that I turned around and walked out of the house as fast as I could.

I went home to change and took some pain killers. Man whoever it was destroyed my ass. I was exhausted but still I needed to go to class so I took my keys and left. I got to class five minutes early since I stopped for a quick breakfast. I had to pretend to be able to walk normal which made my hips hurt more. I sat down beside Kit slowly.

"Beam are you ok? You seem pale." said Kit putting his hand on my forehead.

"I'm ok Kit, just a hangover." I replied.

"Rough night eh, didn't get much sleep?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You can't even begin to imagine." I said.

"You shouldn't hook up and drink on weekdays Beam look at you!" Said Pha joining the conversation, Kit just nodded agreeing.

"I won't do it again Pha, yesterday was a mistake" I replied sincerely. I really need to stop doing this look where it got me.

Finally lunch came around. I walked with Kit and Pha to our table. Pha offered to get my lunch and since my hips were still hurting I agreed and stayed at the table waiting. I was busy on my phone when someone sat down in front of me. I looked up and saw Forth sitting there with a serious face. Shit is he mad that I slept with one of his friends I thought. Dammit out of all the people in the world it had to be one of his friends.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" he said coldly. I just looked down at the table not knowing what to say and he sighed before speaking again.

"Are you in pain? Want some medicine? I brought you some pain killers. I know I should at least take responsibility for what we did." he started to ramble and I was startled.

"What?" I looked at him confused. Oh God does this mean the one who fucked me was Forth? Suddenly I started to remember everything. How I got drunk because I was feeling broken-hearted. Then Forth took me to Lam's room and I lost my self control. I remember he tucked me in and I woke up. I looked at him and in that moment I just wanted him to be mine. So I lured him in and said "Do me". Shit how can I be so stupid I let my feelings for him blind me. I'm so mad at myself. I stood up I can't deal with this right now. I turned around and started to leave walking away since there's no way I can run. Forth quickly got up and grabbed my wrist making me follow him.

"Beam, lets talk about this." he said once we were out in the parking lot.

"There's nothing to talk about Forth, just forget it." I said glaring at him.

"I'm serious about taking responsibility Beam." He said looking at me with a serious face.

"There's nothing to take responsibility for. I am not a virgin, nor a woman so fuck off." I yelled at him and was surprised to see a look of hurt flash on his face. I turned around and started walking to my car. When I was about to open the door he spoke again.

"Beam." he called me and I turned around.

"Just leave it Forth, forget it happened like all the other one night stands. If you want us to continue being friends then stop treating me like a woman. Just give me some space and we can go back to normal like nothing happened." I said angrily and then got in my car and speed off to my dorm.

When I got there I throwed myself on the bed. I was devastated. After all this time trying to ignore my feelings for him I just begged him to fuck me. Now he just feels sorry for me and wants to take responsibility. Life is so cruel. Now I really need to forget him because no matter how strong my feelings are for him I want him to like me for me not because he feels obligated after destroying my ass. After I composed myself I called Pha.

"Were the fuck are you? I had to throw away your food because you disappeared!" He said angrily but I know he was concerned.

"Sorry Pha, something came up and I had to leave."

"As long as you're ok it doesn't matter. You know Kit and I are always here for you if you need anything." said Pha comfortingly.

"I know and I thank you for that but I need to be alone for a while. I'm ok, if I need anything I' will call you. I'll see you both tomorrow ok?" I said and hanged up after he said ok.

For the rest of the day I just mopped around my room feeling sorry for myself. Life sure is one sick joke.


	3. drunk (part 2)

Beam's P.O.V.

I barely slept last night I kept replaying in my head the night I spent with Forth. I can't believe I fucked up this bad. I ruined my chance of being with him if there ever was one. I made my way to the classroom looking like shit again I sat down between Pha and Kit.

"Beam, if you're not gonna tell us what's wrong at least take care of yourself so we won't have to worry so much about you." Said Kit. 

"I'm sorry guys, I'll tell you what's wrong after class so you don't have to worry. I just needed some time to process it."

They only nodded but I could see they were worried. I sighed and rested my head on the table drifting of to sleep until the professor came. I ended sleeping the whole class since Pha and Kit excused me saying I wasn't feeling well but didn't want to miss class. The professor let me be and told them to take me home after. We were walking towards our table to get lunch and I was feeling refreshed after having some sleep. We sat down and Pha and Kit were staring at me.

"Are you gonna leave again while we're buying lunch?" Pha questioned me.

I shook my head no. "I'm gonna wait here for you guys. I promise I'm not going anywhere."They stared at me for a second before deciding to stand up.

"If you're not here when I come back we're gonna have a problem." said Pha. I just laughed and put my attention on my phone. Yesterday I left because of Forth. After what happened I doubt he will be coming back. I was engrossed on my game when someone sat down in front of me. I looked up and saw Forth again. He slid a chocolate bar towards me. I looked at it then at him with my eyebrow raised.

"That's a peace offering." He said after we were both silent for a while.

"What are you doing here?!? Wasn't I clear enough yesterday." I said coldly.

"You were, but I wasn't kidding. I am here to let you know that I'm gonna court you." He said confidently.

"You are gonna what now?!? Are you crazy!" I said bewildered.

"I just came to let you know that because I'm really busy today. I'll take you to lunch tomorrow and don't even think of trying to avoid me you won't be able to. So see you tomorrow my Beam". He said than stood up ruffling my hair before leaving. Did he say his?

I was left dumbfounded and blushing. This guy really, does he have any shame?!? And what kind of bullshit is he saying? Pha and Kit came back with lunch and drinks.

"What did Forth want? And why are you blushing?" Asked Pha eyeing me up.

"He just came to tell me something and said some nonsense." I replied hoping they won't ask further questions.

"Ok well let's eat." said Kit when he realized I wasn't going to talk.

I started thinking while eating. Why did he came back? Yesterday I let him go. I said he didn't have to take any responsibility. Now he wants to court me? I can't understand him. Plus he only came to say that and bring me a chocolate even though he was busy! He's crazy! I thought shaking my head but I couldn't help but smile. If he keeps on being this nice I'll end up accepting his offer of being with me even if it is because he's guilty of taking my ass virginity. I finished my food and looked at Kit and Pha.

"Let's go. Class is starting soon." I said grabbing my chocolate and heading towards class.

"Why are you suddenly so happy? I'm starting to think you're bipolar." Said Kit looking at me like I was weird.

"Can't I be happy Kit? Want to see me sad?" I responded with a question.

"Very funny Beam." He said slapping the back of my head.

"Hey! You ruined my hair!" I started chasing him to hit him back. He hid behind Phana so I hit him instead.

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything!" Said Pha

"Hiding behind you isn't fair either! So you take his punishment." I replied.

"Come here Kit." he said trying to hit Kit. We kept on running and hitting each other till we got to the classroom.


	4. drunk (part 3)

Beam's P.O.V.

Since I was in a good mood the guys didn't questioned me about why I left yesterday. They probably didn't want to risk it thinking it will just make me sad again. Before going to bed I kept replaying the scene at lunch in my head. I just can't seem to understand how Forth thinks. Plus he said he's taking me to lunch tomorrow. I can't say I don't want to but I know shouldn't. It will just raise my hopes and I don't want that. I sighed before deciding to rest I have already lost too much sleep because of this guy.

The next morning seemed to go slower than usual. When it was almost lunch time I started to get anxious. I decided I was just gonna get out of here as soon as possible. When it was finally time for lunch I grabbed my back and rushed towards the door leaving a dumbfounded Pha and Kit behind. As soon as I walked out the door I felt my wrist being grabbed and I stopped. Forth got really close to me and I could feel my heart beating faster. Then he whispered in my ear. "Didn't I tell you not to try and avoid me."

I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush. "I wasn't trying to." I defended myself.

"Yeah right, lets go." he said grabbing my hand and intertwined our fingers. I tried to pull my hand but he wouldn't let me I sighed.

"Where are we going?" I said trying to forget he was holding my hand.

"To have lunch, I want to take somewhere I think you'll like." he replied.

I sighed. I can't agree to this. I have to put myself first. I can't let myself keep falling for him if he isn't going to catch me. I need to protect myself because the more I fall the more my heart will break. So I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" He said looking at me.

"I never agreed to go with you. You can't just force me." I said pulling my hand from his. I saw a look of hurt flash in his eyes before he looked down. He reminds me of a puppy that was just scolded.

"I didn't mean to... I just..." he sighed and looked away for a minute then looked at me in the eyes. "I'm really sorry, it wasn't the right way to do things. I'll just go." he said turning around and leaving. I watched him take a few steps before turning around and walking towards me again.

"I bought this for you, can you please accept it?" He said taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket. I looked at it then at him. "Please, just think of it as my way of apologizing for today." I decided to take it and he smiled so brightly. "See you!" He said turning around again and this time he didn't seem as sad. I turned around and shook my head. That man is crazy I thought to myself while taking a bite from the chocolate bar.


	5. drunk (part 4) the end

Beam's P.O.V.

It's been five days since I refused to go to lunch with Forth and I haven't seen him since then. I really shouldn't be surprised but a part of me was disappointed he didn't try harder. I decided to stop thinking about him and focused on my studies I walked alone towards my usual table. Today Pha and Kit were out with their boyfriends so I was alone. The line for food was quite long so I decided to focus on studying and I'll get it later. I was so concentrated on my books I didn't notice that someone had sat down in front of me.

"Are you ignoring me, or you really didn't notice I was sitting here?" Said a voice I recognized instantly. I quickly raised my head and looked at Forth sitting across from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to see you! You didn't think I would give up so easily right? I was just a little busy. But don't worry I was thinking about you the whole time." He said confidently before giving me a wink.

"Whatever I don't care" I said looking back to my books but I couldn't repress the small smile on my face.

"Have you had your lunch?" He said ignoring my comment.

"No, I'll get it later." I replied.

"I'll get it for you I haven't eaten anything yet either." he said standing up and leaving before I could refuse. Oh well I am hungry anyway. Soon he came back with two portions of food and two bottles of water. I closed my books to make space for the food.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's on me. Don't even try to fight about it just eat ok?" He said before I could protest.

"Fine, it's your loss anyway." I said before I started munching happily on my food.

"Want to go to dinner later?" He said then took a sip of his water.

"No thanks" I said focusing on my food.

"Come on I can't take you on a date? How am I supposed to make you fall in love with me." I sighed if only he knew. I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Fine, I'll just come to have lunch with you everyday."

"Suit yourself." I replied nonchalantly but deep inside I was excited to spend time with him everyday.

We finished our food in silence then he got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow my Beam." he said smiling at me.

"I'm not yours!" I said blushing.

"Yet, but you will be." he said turning around and leaving. This guy really! I can't with him.

Truth is he kept to his word. A month has passed and he keeps coming everyday. He always brings me something whether is a chocolate or something else. Without realizing it I got used to his company. It started slowly I stopped acting so cold towards him. Then I waited until he came to eat until I even bought food for the two of us. It really made me fall for him even more. I sighed this is getting out of control. At that moment Forth arrived with lunch for the two of us Tom yum for him and fish and chips for me and two bottles of water.

"This is delicious, here try it." he said feeding me.

"It's really good, give me more." I said and he feed me again.

"Now you try this." I said returning the favor.

We kept feeding each other. Then he whipped the side of my mouth with his finger. I just stared at him. Dammit as much as I enjoy playing couple with him I need to stop this. I turned around and focused on my plate.

"Want some more?" He said about to feed me again.

"You eat it, I'm full already" I said not looking at him.

"So I heard of this great food place that opened recently want to go check it out with me at dinner time?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"No thanks." I decided to stop this none sense. He already spent a lot of time with me. That should count as taking responsibility.

"What? Why? You go to dinner with your friends all the time. I get it if you still not ready but I can at least be considered your friend right?"

"You are not my friend Forth." I said without looking at him. He was quiet for a few seconds before slamming his hand on the table.

"Is this all we're going to be? Just two people who have lunch? Are you playing with me? I...I...forget it." he growled and left, clearly mad.

I look at the table sadly. Tears we're forming in my eyes. I quickly picked up my things and left.

After our little fight two days ago I haven't seen Forth. I miss him so much. It's been ten minutes since lunch started and Forth always got here on time. That means he's not coming today either but that shouldn't be a surprise. I played around with my food not really in the mood to eat. Today everyone was eating at the medical food court. They were trying to include me in the conversation but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"Beam what is wrong with you? You have been sad for these past days we are worried about you." said Kit looking at me concerned.

I looked around and all of them were looking at me expectantly.

"I'm ok, just a little bummed out about something I'll be fine soon." I said not going into detail about what was bothering me.

"P'Beam can I ask you something?" asked Ming.

I looked at him and nodded.

"I wasn't trying to snoop around or anything but I noticed when coming to pick up Kit that P'Forth was always here having lunch with you. He's been acting weird for this past few days did you two had a fight?" He asked and I noticed everyone was very interested in the conversation now. All eyes were on me waiting for my reply.

I decided to ignore everything else and focus on the Forth part. "Acting weird? How so?" I questioned Ming.

"Well from what I heard he hasn't been eating lunch for the past few days. He's also always in a bad mood everything ticks him off. He's getting into fights everyday for stupid things." He replied I stood up.

"I'm leaving guys. I need to solve a problem." I grabbed my things and walked to my car. I drove quickly to the engineering faculty and walked into their food court but I couldn't see Forth anywhere. I approached the table where I could recognize one of Forth's friends. They saw me walking towards them and they seemed surprised to see me there.

"Lam is it? Do you know where I can find Forth." I asked going straight to the point.

"Yeah but I'm not sure that's a good idea, he's not in the best mood right now." He said looking at me weirdly.

"I don't care, can you take me to him or do I have to look for him myself?" I didn't have time for their games.

"Suit yourself, if you want to walk into the wolf's nest I'll take you there." he said standing up. The other guys did too and they started walking. I followed them and they lead me to a classroom.

"He is there, it's the head hazers office. Enter at your own risk." he said pointing to the room then chuckled. They all left and I stood in front of the classroom door alone. I decided to enter before I chickened out.

"Lam I told you I wanted to be alone what part don't you understand?" said Forth who was sitting on the floor with his back to me playing a game on the t.v.

"It's not Lam" I said and he quickly turned to look at me.

"Beam? What are you doing here?" He said looking surprised.

"Have you had your lunch?" I blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"Why do you care, we're not even friends" his words were cold but you could hear a hint of sadness and his face was serious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." suddenly looking at my shoes was more interesting.

"But you did! I could feel it! All this time I was patiently trying to get close to you! And I thought it was working that we were making progress but you left it very clear that I was not."

I started to get mad now. "Why do you want to get close to me so bad? Why do you keep insisting on taking responsibility? I already said you didn't have to! I don't want you to pity me or try to get close to me just because you took my ass virginity!" He looked shocked about my outburst.

"Beam! That's not how things are! Could you just come sit here and let me explain before you keep jumping to your own conclusions." I reluctantly went and sat on the floor beside him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at me again.

"Promise you will let me finish before talking again." He said looking at me sternly.

"I promise, now talk." I said.

"I know I've said that I wanted to take responsibility but it was just a dumb excuse to get close to you ok? Then you got mad and I realized how stupid I sounded so I came back the next day. I confessed that I like you when I told you I wanted to court you! But then I thought I came on too strongly when you refused to go out to lunch with me the next day. So I decided to take things slow. I started to visit you everyday in hopes that you will start to like me too. I thought you were getting more comfortable with me so I tried to take you on a date but you completely rejected me again. I'm sorry for this whole misunderstanding. Can we start over? Isn't there even a tiny possibility that you my like me back? I can wait as long as you need." He said taking my hands in his and looking me in the eyes.

"So all this time you were genuinely pursuing me because you like me and not out of pity?" I asked and he nodded. Shit I am so stupid! So much time wasted when we could've been happy. Instead of saying I like him I leaned closer and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then took control of the kiss. When we were out of breath he pulled away.

"Does this mean I can really court you now?" He said happily.

"This means I like you too idiot! You don't have to court me anymore. I am your boyfriend."

"Hmmm I like that. You're officially my Beam! No one can take you away from me now" he said happily before cupping my face and giving me another kiss.

-the end


End file.
